


Tight Space

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: In order to sneak into the museum the night John and Sherlock met Soo Lin, they had to share a very cramped space…





	Tight Space

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156546420619/you-want-me-to-get-in-there-we-have-to-hide)

“You want me to get in there?”

“We have to hide out until the museum closes tonight if we’re going to speak to Soo Lin Yao,” explained Sherlock.

“You want me to get in there, with you?”

“Problem?”

“Well, it’s just… it looks a bit cramped.”

“Don’t worry,” grinned Sherlock. “Think of it as cozy.”

Sherlock jumped onto the floor, removing the grate.

“Right,” said John, as Sherlock crawled down into the tight space. Begrudgingly, he followed him in.

“This really is cozy,” said John. There was barely room to sit shoulder to shoulder in the black space, and John ended up folded into Sherlock’s arm, like a girlfriend. “At least this gives me a bit of time to get some shut eye…”

So he snuggled into Sherlock’s warmth for a good night’s sleep. Best sleep he’d ever had, actually. But when he woke up, he suddenly fell aside. Sherlock wasn’t there anymore. And it was dark.

Sherlock obviously not as keen, then. He’d really thought…

He dragged himself out of the space, over the grate that lay forgotten on the ground. Got up, stretched out his stiff muscles. Then he ran off. He could only hope he hadn’t been out too long, and there was still time to join Sherlock and Soo Lin in the restoration room.


End file.
